


Can't Even Stand up Straight.

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Falls, Bestiality, Bill/Will is a selective mute, Consensual Bestiality, Deer Dipper, Deerper, F/F, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Gravity Falls Spoilers, Human bill, M/M, Pacifica is Sassy, Please Forgive me, So is the triangle, Unicorn Mabel, and an amnesiac, gorgon Pacifica, mild swearing, more to be added - Freeform, not sure where this is going, strays from canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-27 11:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8400136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Majority of it takes place two years after Cipher's "defeat", before that there's a little snippet of a month after the dorito is gonzo. Where things happen, Bill is sassy, and Dipper is paranoid. The twins end up staying in the falls, because of reasons that will become obvious quickly. Don't forget the good old Mabifica to go with your Billdip, kids. It'll get better, I promise, and if people like this crap then I'll continue it :0The title won't make sense at first, just wait okok





	1. Vandalism is bad, kids.

A month had passed, and all was as peaceful and normal as the falls could get. Nothing outside of the general Gravity Falls weirdness popped up, and all was back to normal, aside from the lingering fear that somehow, some way, the triangular demon that’d destroyed most of the town would come back, and they’d have to go through the whole thing again. No one wanted to do that, especially the citizens that had been turned to stone and used as a throne for said triangle. Nonetheless, it was still peaceful, and the nervous tension soon evaporated, and it seemed that Bill was really gone. 

Of course, good things only last so long. Lee, Nate, Tambry, Thompson, Robbie, and Wendy were doing their usual thing. Being the ‘rebellious teenagers’ they are, the group wandered through the woods, leaving torn up plants and uprooted greenery in their loud, destructive wake. They didn’t normally hang out in the woods, but it’d seemed like a good idea at the time, and thus they went for it. Quote, ‘at the time’. No sooner than they had began to explore deeper and deeper into the dense pines, had they stumbled upon the statue. Even in his clearly lifeless, stoney state, the statue Bill gave off major creepo-vibes, and Lee and Nate instantly sent poor Thompson to investigate. 

“Yeah, go Thompson!” Lee jeered. 

“Don’t wimp out on this, bro!” added Nate, unhelpfully. 

The final push was Robbie, who concluded their encouragement with; “I thought you were cooler than that, dude.” sneering at the nervously sweating push-over before them.

“Fine, fine! J-Just, shut up, guys!” Thompson whined, turning to face the gray lump, holding its hand up proudly, slitted pupil mocking and spiteful even in its neutral state. He kicked it hesitantly, and even with such a minuscule amount of force, a small piece chipped off, and the group cheered, joining in on the mindless vandalism. It was all simple fun, until the atmosphere changed, they all felt it, and a collective breath was held, afraid that even the slightest of movements would trigger some sudden reaction that might end them, and the whole town. The air went cold, and the forest seemed to drain of color. The trees appeared to be watching through carved eyes, and a small flicker of yellow light surrounded the statue, before everything faded back to normal.

Three, or maybe even five minutes passed before a skeptical, yet still startled looking Wendy spoke up. “I think it’s time for us to get out of here.” she suggested, glancing around to make sure nothing was hiding in the leaves. They all made small nods, and suddenly all six were shooting through the woods, sprinting away from the statue which they had so carelessly ruined out of impulse, not thinking of the consequences that were so obviously coming. 

Obviously Dipper was the first one the redhead told about this, he was the one who dealt with paranormal crap like this. Dipper believed her instantly, not needing to be persuaded, as Wendy would neeevvveerr do wrong. Clearly. And of course, Dipper immediately went to Ford about the new development, and everything from there was like dominoes falling, each one starting something new, setting things into motion, and before he new it, Dipper was out in the woods, studying the statue with his newest Grunkle. Both were suited up with gizmos and gadgets to detect anything out of the ordinary, but in the end, they hadn’t the need for all of the sparks and cranks they’d decked out in, as their ‘paranormal activity’ was less of a subtle ghosty type thing, and more of a wave. A wave of energy that made the pair’s anatomy shift and twist, both passing out almost instantly at the pain that blew through their senses as new parts welcomed themselves to their individual forms.

Similar things were going on throughout the whole town, everyone going from ( mostly ) normal human to one monster or another, some transformations more painful than others. 

Laughter shone brightest from all the noise, a bright, malicious laughter that overpowered the pained shrieks from former humans. 

You’ll never guess who’s laughter it was.


	2. Doe is me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years have passed, everyone's adjusting to the new lifestyle. Bill is back baby, and Dipper isn't sure how to feel about that. Mabel was the one to reach out to the citizens and help them better adjust, and through her own form of charity she and Pacifica grew closer, and that's..basically how they got together. No Mabcifica just yet, sorry kids,, but the next chapter will be better I promise,, or hope I guess.

Two years have passed since the town’s transformation. Everyone’s been slowly adapting to their new lifestyle, and the memory gun has been used more than not to avoid scaring tourists that might ruin the town’s reputation.  
But, you aren’t here for the town, are you? You probably want to zero in on the main cast, or our ‘heros’ par say.  
Ford and Dipper had been back to the statue every day, unfortunately enough for the quadruped, who hadn’t taken to the new style of walking nearly as quickly as his sister. If only the forest terrain hadn’t been punishing enough, with the mud and crumbling footholds, thorns, and random branches, everyone’s favorite sphinx had insisted on getting to the statue as quickly as possible, forcing Deerper to run on his wobbly noodle legs almost every day. He’d never figure out how Mabel had gotten ahold of her own form so fast, trotting around by day one.  
Dipper sighed in relief, letting his sore legs fold underneath him, panting for breath. Ford, however, to Dipper’s dismay, was as energetic as ever and already poking and prodding at the infinitely sassy concrete triangle. Not much had changed, but there was the occasional wave that would turn them back to normal, and the reverse. Those only lasted for a few hours, though, and it only made for more confusion for the poor tourists that witnessed their transformations.  
A bird chirruped, and suddenly the whole forest was alive with noise, all sorts of animals and critters screaming and running, all away from the statue. Dipper was up in a flash, apparently today was going to be unforgiving on his poor legs. The statue was radiating yellow light, pulsing from its core.  
“Dipper, get down!” Ford hollered over the calamity surrounding them. They both flattened themselves against the ground, Ford holding his feathered wings close to his body, Dipper digging his hooves into the ground. The wind..whatever it was caused was enough to send them both flying, but both nerds managed to stay lodged into the dirt though hooves, claws, and pure force.  
The light continued to grow brighter, to the point where you couldn’t see anything amidst the blinding yellow turned white. Alas, it finally faded. And where the statue had been was a malnutrition riddled, one-eyed, blonde teenager.  
A low growl resonated deep in Ford’s throat, creeping closer to the unconscious demon. The leaves and twigs strewn through the earthy floor cracked obnoxiously underfoot, or, paw in this situation, and Bill awoke, cattish eye flickering open. Ford, reacting upon impulse, jumped, pinning him against the dirt, a snarl carved into his features.  
“W-Wait, Grunkle Ford!” Dipper yelled, scrambling to his feet, brushing earth from his fur, he dashed over to inspect the situation. Seeing the utterly confused look on the blonde’s face, the cervitaur became..doubtful that he knew who he was.  
“Why are you here, HOW are you here?” Ford spat in his face, only receiving more confusion from the male beneath his paws, who only shook his head. “Answer me, Cipher!” he continued, scaring the living shit out of Bill, expression abruptly melting at a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
“Grunkle Ford, I don’t think that’s Bill, or if he is, he doesn’t know it..” Dipper trailed off, eyes glazed as he became lost in thought, analyzing how and why this may have happened. Ford nodded to himself, stepping off the rather befuddled former-triangle.  
“Let’s...Let’s take him back to the shack, we can figure this out later.” Ford muttered, snapping Dipper out of his trance. “Yeah, that’s probably a good idea.” Dipper agreed instantly, then paused to question, “How’re we getting him back, though?” watching the muted man try to stand, only to fall back again. “You’ll carry him, obviously!” Ford mused, chuckling slightly at the sight of his once most feared and hated enemy, now reduced to a silent and stumbling ‘meatsack’, as the demon had so lovingly called humans.  
Dippers face reddened. “No way. Not happening, ever, period.” Ford only gave a hearty laugh, making mockery of the situation despite his oh-so-serious demeanor. In the end, despite his grumbles and protests, the amnesiac ended up on Dipper’s back. 

~

By the time they’d gotten to the shack, Bill, or ‘Will’, as they’d begun to refer to him as--to mark a new entity, to remind themselves not act differently towards the teen--had fallen off Dipper’s back at least three times. After getting a literal grasp on the whole not falling off shtick, he’d managed to stay on with little trouble.  
Mabel let out a whinny of excitement, stamping her hooves and swishing her tail at the sight of a passenger, already bouncing eagerly to meet the stranger. “DipperDipperDipperDipper!!” she squealed, dashing over with waddles on her heels, pulling the blonde off his speckled side. Bi-er, Will fell forwards into her, still not having a great grasp on the human anatomy, as this new perspective had only existed for about half an hour, while the original was gone, locked somewhere deep inside his mindscape.  
Mabel caught him easily ears flicking forwards. “Who’d you bring for me, Dip-Dop?!” Dipper sighed, pawing the ground irritably, silently cursing his aching back. “We didn’t bring him back for you, Mabel, this is..” he paused, whispering quietly as if it was some sort of taboo, “..Bill, Bill Cipher.” Her smile faltered for only a moment, but she started laughing nervously after.  
“C’mon bro-bro, you didn’t really think I’d fall for that, right?” Dipper hadn’t a response for her. Instead, he motioned to follow inside, where he could explain what happened everyone at the same time, instead of repeating the story for each member of the household.  
Ford had already gone inside through the back porch, not caring for the chilly atmosphere. As the twins had decided to stay at the falls year round, for obvious reasons, this would be the second winter they’d become a part of. Mabel’s coat had already began to thicken up, and the other fur-covered townsfolk had fared similarly, Wendy especially with her full blown wolf pelt. Just, poof.  
Gargrunkle Stan, as Mabel had nicknamed him, sat in the recliner watching sappy opera movies, and hurriedly changed the channel at the sound of Ford’s clacking claws on the wood. If a lump of stone could nervously sweat, he’d be doing a lot of that right now. Dipper and Mabel didn’t take long to come in, as well, helping the stumbling stranger up to the porch and in through the door.  
“What.” Stanley’s gravely voice made the blonde flinch. Dipper huffed, and settled down on the floor, motioning for Mabel to follow suit. This was going to be an interesting story to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when teenagers destroy statues of demons in the woods.
> 
> Corrections for grammar, spelling, punctuation and the like are all greatly appreciated,, as usual! Questions are okay too, this probably doesn't make too much sense :')


	3. Where there's a Will, there's a way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly Will's POV, switches to the twins here and there. The ~'s mark either a new scene or new perspective. Whoop

Will sat in silence between the twins, legs crossed with his hands propping up his head. He’d tuned out on the blabbering, figuring the deer boy’s story hadn’t anything to do with him. Oh how wrong he was. The big feathery sphinx guy sat leaning against the skull, paws folded neatly beneath him, and the stone guy was sprawled on the recliner in a cat like manner, to avoid squishing his wings or tail. The unicorn girl and deer boy were on either side of him, Dipper sitting upright and Mabel sprawled out lazily. The uni-girl looked unsure, wringing her sweater between smooth fingers, nails glittering with pink sparkle polish, hooves fairing similarly, while she listened. He’d need names for all of them, deer boy, cat guy, and uni-girl probably weren’t going to work. Well, that’s something to occupy himself with while the fawn filled them in. 

His gaze rested on the Sphinx, taking note on every detail of his appearance. His lenses were cracked, but still the glasses rested on his nose. He was wearing a rather boringly colored coat, not nearly as interesting as the unicorn’s attire. Looking even further down, he noticed something in the man’s...paws. There were six toes per each, rivaling the status quo of four. Six...Sixer! That’d work. 

Now for bambi. He needed something better than the name of the dumb deer from the even dumber movie, how he knew of said movie was a mystery to him. He sensed the deer flinch under his unblinking gaze, but relaxed again and continued his story. Hmm..what about the hat? Hatty? _Seriously, Will? You can do better than that._ He mentally scolded, taking in further detail of his appearance. 

By the time the story had finished, how it took so long was a mystery to Will, he’d come up with names for all of them. Fez, Sixer, Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark, and Red. Not that they’d ever know, he had no intention of telling them. Or speaking in general. Fez had prickled when he noticed Will staring at Shooting Star, and that’s when he realized this wasn’t the safest place for him to be.  
~  
From what he’d seen, Shooting Star was the calmest of the group, and he’d settled for following her around. The unicorn hadn’t any objections, unlike her sweaty brother, and he ended up getting an exclusive tour of the mystery shack, her smile warm to no ends. 

“This here’s our legendary cheapskate,” She oohed and aahed, with Jazz hands for added effect. “And this,” She paused, squinting to read the sign, “Is the Thigh-Clops.” This went on for a bit longer, until Sixer shouted for ‘Mabel’ to bring him over. Shooting star glanced at Will, who looked blank as ever. “C’mon, Will!” She chimed, grabbing his wrist and dragging him to the gift shop, where Sixer was waiting. A thin band was waiting in his hand, inscribed with symbols that looked oddly familiar. He couldn’t tell where from, though, and quickly dismissed the thought. 

Motioning for Will to come closer, which he did, Sixer clasped the band around his upper arm, sending a shiver down his spine at the touch of the cold material. “This here device will gradually heat up as you, Will, get farther from the shack, or whoever has,” he paused, pulling out some sort of charm from his pocket, “This, when it’s activated.” Shooting Star shot the Sixer a questioning look, from which his only response was a shrug. “Gotta make sure he isn’t really...y’know, him _pretending_ to not remember.” The uni-girl made an ‘O’ with her mouth, understanding. “For now, Mabel, I’m trusting you with the charm. But, the moment he steps out of line you come back here and tell me, okay?” She nodded, and accepted the small stone from his outstretched paw. 

Will did not like him. Not one bit.  
~  
Mabel wasn’t entirely sure why Grunkle Ford was making him wear the band, Will hadn’t done anything wrong, yet. But she’d cooperate, seeing as she got a cool piece of jewelry to bedazzle while it was under her care. “So how do you activate the doohickey?” The mabelcorn questioned, inspecting the stone, holding it up to the light, and weighing it in her hands. Will stared at the band, silent as ever, waiting for it to do something. Ford coughed to get her attention again, “To activate it, the user must say ‘ego potentiam tuam’, meaning I am your powe-” 

“EGO POTENTIAM TUAM!” she screamed, excited to see what would happen. The stone lit up a bright fuchsia, matching with her sweater. Grunkle Ford sighed, then finished as the light faded back into the stone, “To turn it back off, say ‘Mea est fortitudo vestra’, meaning my strength is yours.” This time, Mabel did not repeat him, instead hollered, “C’mon Will we gotta test it out!” shoving the stone in her sweater pocket. 

Will shrugged, unblinking gaze never leaving Ford. Mabel sighed at the two, stamping a glittering hoof on the wooden floorboards. Flicking Will with her tail, she began to walk away. “This could make for an epic game of hide and seek, using the band to try and find me!” She chimed, getting a small smile from Will. Mabel scampered off to go find a hiding place, while Will stayed in place, waiting for her word. 

As soon as Mabel was out of earshot, Ford leaned towards Will, grabbing him by the shirt collar, and hissed, “Watch yourself, accidents happen in the woods.”  
~  
Dipper stumbled down the stairs to find Mabel sitting on the couch with Will on the floor next to her, where they were watching that old movie, Grease. Will was leaning against the skull where Ford had been earlier, and Dipper eyed him uneasily. He’d been increasingly jumpy since the whole ‘becoming a deer’ thing, and a new stranger in the house wasn't going to help him any. 

“GREASE LIGHTNING!” Mabel shrieked along with the digital greasers dancing on their car, both males flinching at the sound. Dipper pinned his ears back, carefully making his way to sit next to Mabel, on the opposite side of Will, to join in on the torture. It wasn’t like he’d had anything better to do anyways.  
~  
Sitting down had turned out to be one of the worst decisions he’d make, ever. Mabel, who’d somehow gotten ahold of smile dip of all things, had offered some to the unsuspecting Will, and basically force fed a packet (or eleven..teen….) to the other Pines. The twins were cackling and rolling on the floor, Will slumped against the couch and skull as if he had died. Although, with the amount of smile dip he’d consumed that wouldn’t be too unlikely. 

Dipper’s ears flicked towards the new source of noise, pupils almost as wide as his eyes themselves, now aimed at Grunkle Stan. “Phbbt, staghnnhh, yuerr lek’n a lil funnkeh dehr..” He drawled, standing up shakily, and making a step towards his Grunkle, who had gone rigid at the sight of his grandnephew and niece.

“Jeez kid, what happened to you?” He chuckled uneasily, taking a step backwards to counter Dipper’s. “J’st a lil smimle dop..!” The alternatively intoxicated cervitaur muttered, before passing out right then and there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's?? A bit?? Longer than the last two, tell me if you want more like this, and perspectives you want me to write from :0
> 
> Characters you want shoved in here are good too, I have an idea on where I want this to go, but for now you get pointless fun while I work towards the climax and such. Next chapter might have some Mabcifica in it, btw.


	4. Oh Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt was made. 
> 
> Takes place three weeks after the laaast chappterrr

Will woke up to darkness, opposed to the couch where he’d fallen asleep on the couch from yet another one of he and Mabel’s marathons. He’d been moved from the living room to some sort of soft, cushy _thing_ , covered with a soft sheet of what appeared to be a fur of sorts, but instead of the prickly stuff that covered the Pines Twins’ lower halves, it was smooth and thin. Two words came to mind after a minute of pondering, ‘bed’ and ‘blanket’. Odd. He wasn’t sure how he knew either of these things, but Will quickly decided that Shooting Star had probably mentioned it to him at one point. 

The former demon had been so enveloped in his thinking, Will had failed to notice the gentle arms around his torso, occasionally twitching legs against his own. Slowly opening his eye, he groggily took in the fact that Pine Tree was wrapped around him, _cuddling_ him. Oh ho ho, there was no way he /wasn’t/ going to use this against the cervitaur.

For now, though, Will contented himself with staying where he was, finding the subtle warmth Pine Tree offered comfortable. If Shooting Star woke up, though, they were both sure to get hell for whatever this was. Of course, speak of the devil, a glowing horn, followed by a hopeful face and..rest...of the unicorn poked in, door creaking open in a slow motion that drew out the infernal noise longer. Will almost got up to slam the door open for her, then realizing it’d probably be easier to spare his dignity if he pretended to sleep through the whole cuddling epidemic. 

Will heard her gasp, and giggle quietly sneaking over as quietly as a cloven creature such as herself could to tap Pine Tree. Still feigning sleep, Will let his dry lips stay parted to complete the down under image. Pine Tree groaned softly, grip on the blonde tightening while his insistent sister continued to prod and poke him. Feeling the deer-boy’s eyes flutter open against his cheek, he fought to keep still when Pine Tree suddenly flailed, knocking himself off the bed. Mabel stifled a giggle, helping her blushing brother up from the floor.

“ _Mabel, what the hell?_ ” Pine Tree hissed quietly, trying not to wake him up. Sweet of him, but too late. “Yoooouuu were cuddling Willllll~!” She teased, watching with amusement while the cervitaur’s blush grew. “W-Were not!” He sputtered, glancing up to the bed, where Will lay limp, but with his eye wide open. “See, Mabel, you woke him up!” Pine Tree snapped at his giggling sister, who was practically shoving her fist down her throat in an attempt to keep quiet. 

“You were still cuddling!” Shooting Star mused, before continuing; “But Will’s mine during the day, so shove off Dip-Dop!” and grabbing Will by the wrist to drag him out of the room, down the stairs, and back to their marathoning.   
~  
When Dipper finally came back downstairs the whole shack was awake, Wendy at the register, Soos fixing the Cheapskate, and Stan giving tours. The were all wearing something or other to make themselves look fake, various zippers and fake patches of cloth to hide what separated them from humans. Mabel pranced around the gift shop, encouraging the customers to buy random junk they didn’t need. This was a daily thing for them, especially Ford hiding in the basement. Even Will had been put to work, sweeping the floor. With the wooden end of the broom. Of course. 

The deer boy sighed, clopping over, and took the broom from him. Flipping it around, Dipper returned it to the mute and sent him back to work. His ears flicked upwards, followed by his gaze when Will didn't move. “You do know how to use a broom, right?” The cervitaur questioned, watching his expression for recognition. When it never came, Dipper stepped forwards, putting his on Will’s, and making a sweeping motion with the broom. Will flinched at the cloud of dust it lifted up, giving Dipper a quizzical look, before the cervitaur explained; “You sweep it out the door.” The realization Dipper was looking for finally etched itself onto Will's face, and the cervitaur released the broom, shooing Will back to work. 

After fastening the zipper around his waist, to disguise his deer half, Dipper stepped through the swinging doors to the gift shop, where he assumed his place. His place being a small stage connected to the wall, where he would be sitting for the next...who knows how long, for tourists to gawk at. Lifting up his from hooves, Dipper raised himself up, folding his scrawny legs neatly beneath him. Slender fingers slid between the pages of Journal 3, opening the worn book to the page he’d been working on. 

Dipper had gotten used to the boring routine, and passing time was something he’d mastered. Before the cervitaur knew it, three pages were now filled, and the last fingers of orange and yellow began to dull down with the setting of the sun, fiery orb disappearing over the horizon. Dipper still hadn’t taken any notice, scribbling away and stopping to think every once and awhile. His ears would occasionally swivel in acknowledgement of random noises, his deer side on full alert, despite the vast majority of his conscious focused on the journal. 

His ears both flicked to the side, one effectively hitting him in the face. Dipper sniffed, rubbing his hand on his face, and ignoring the warning his instincts were giving him. In a flash, papers sent flying, he was knocked over, limbs flailing in a sad attempt to hit his attacker. He felt his assaulter's chest shift on his back, silent laughter emanating from the not-so-mysterious-mystery-person. 

“Will, geraughf!” Dipper huffed, trying to flip over in attempt to squash the boy. His protest were met with more silence, but Dipper could feel Will snickering against him. The mute shifted a bit, so he could rest his chin on the cervitaur’s shoulder. Dipper flushed _bright red_ , and the feeling of his face heating up only made him blush harder. _What the heck is wrong with you, Dipper! It’s just Will, you share a bed with him for god’s sake!_ He cursed himself, trying again to roll over. This time Will wasn’t prepared, and let out a burst of air, struggling under the heavier male’s weight. ((Will is scrawny, Dipper is too--but he’s got the whole deer butt and everything so.)) 

Will went limp, as if to say ‘you win’. Dipper smiled, sitting up and turning to face the blonde. “Now you’ve got to help me pick up all these papers.” He concluded matter-’o-factly. The former demon’s shoulders slouched, rolling his eyes playfully in mock exasperation. The cervitaur wrinkled up his nose at him, before turning to recollect his notes. 

Once all the papers had been retrieved, the boys regrouped to the living room, Dipper abandoning his post, and started up the DVD player. One of Mabel’s high school romance movies lay in wait, and when the cervitaur reached to take it out Will swatted his hand away. 

“There is no way we’re watching this.” Dipper deadpanned, staring into Will’s similarly unblinking gaze. They sat like this for a minute or two, the deer kneeling with his front legs bent, and when Dipper finally had to blink Will grinned like the Cheshire Cat. Overused phrase, but appropriate all the same. “What, just because I blinked doesn’t mea- you know what, why the hell not.” The cervitaur sighed, pushing the disk back in and rising to his full height while the DVD player hummed to life. Walking over to the couch that’d replaced the old recliner to better fit the vast majority of the shack’s inhabitants anatomies only days before, he flopped down, watching Will walk over to join him. Because his deer butt was taking up most of the couch, the former demon sat in the curve of his lower half, which made Dipper blush harder than it should’ve. Miraculously Will didn’t notice, and they proceeded to watch the chick-flick, one with minimal interest and the other on the edge of their seat with every cliché twist and turn of the plot. At some point in the movie, not even half way through, the heaviness of Dipper’s eyelids and comforting warmth of the human leaning on him aided sleep in his capture, and soon the cervitaur had drifted off. 

~

Dipper shot upright, covering his ears. The volume rose to full blast, and the sensitive hearing of both half-breeds were unappreciative. Will, who hadn’t moved from his place against Dipper’s side, crashed onto the floor, groping for the remote. Jamming his finger into the volume button, the mute sighed with the relief of his ear drums. 

For a moment they shared glances, none of them sure what to do, before an airy sound began emanating from Will. The twins had come to recognize it as laughter, and soon Mabel was wheezing right along side him, howling with laughter. The last domino, Dipper, joined on their chorus of cackling after Will pulled him onto the floor, Deer half still hanging uselessly on the couch while the human part struggled to get back up. A look was shared between Will and Mabel, one that Dipper recognized all too well. “..Mabel…!” Dipper warned, struggling to release his hoof from the couch cushions. Soon he was under attack, Will sitting on his back while Mabel tickled him. He writhed underneath the smaller male, giggling until his sides hurt. “M-Mabel! S-Stop!” Dipper pleaded, trying to wipe away tears that’d escaped during his fit. To his surprise, she did as he asked and trotted away to find something else to do, winking on her way out. “Oh thank god,” He breathed, “Will..you can get off me now, y’know?” Dipper continued, trying to swat at him with his arms. Obviously this didn’t work, and Will still wasn’t moving. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Will moved to where he was straddling Dipper’s back, leaning forwards to meet his eye. 

“W-Will?” the cervitaur sputtered, blush returning. 

“You can fall from the sky, you can fall from a pine tree, but the best way you can fall is for me.” Will rasped, underused throat not prepared for the new actions. Will nuzzling against the deer boy’s ear, practically purring. “W-WhAT!?” Dipper practically shrieked, this time succeeding in flipping over. “Y-You can talk??” He stammered, then he noticed Will’s growing blush--red enough to match his own. Dipper realized the position they were now in, Will’s legs caged by his own, Dipper’s arms taking their positions on either side of the smaller male’s head. Soon they were both beet red, hearts racing. 

Will smiled wide enough to split his head right in half, then wiping the grin off his smug mug, he leaned up and pecked the cervitaur on the lips, then rolling out from underneath him and running off to ((silently)) brag to Mabel about his success, leaving Dipper to collapse on the floor and stare at the ceiling, trying to figure out what just happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uh,, hope you liked this chapter--next one might have some Will and Mabel moments I've skipped over. 
> 
> Here's your BillDip,, this chapter took a hell of a lot longer, I'm sorry :')
> 
> Please please pleaasee leave critiques and comments, I love hearing what people think about this stuff. If you want the build up to be longer, so be it. If you slam your fists down on the table and demand your chip 'n dip, so be it. Thank you again, you lovely people :D


End file.
